I'll Never Forget You:KickTheStickz
by a-light-of-hope
Summary: "Have you ever been so in love with someone that you start to fall for the little things about them? Like how they look when they're confused or unfocused? Like how they look at you, how they pull you in closer to kiss you? Or when they laugh? Or like when you hug them and you just feel so safe? How am I supposed to get over that?" Pj's gone, forever. WARNING: Death KICKTHESTICKZ.


Chris watched as the pastor spoke, biting his tongue to hold back tears. He closed his eyes. He doesn't know a thing about you Peej. He felt a hot tear trail down his face, which he quickly wiped. The movement didn't go unnoticed by Dan. He smiled, and grabbed Chris's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. Chris looked over, and smiled at Dan. It wasn't a proper smile. It never was. Dan let go, and looked back at the pastor, who was still speaking.

"Now we will play a song chosen by Pj's friends, to say the final goodbye. Please stand." The pastor said.

Chris waited for the opening music of the song to start.

**This night, walk the dead...**

He closed his eyes, memories of him and Pj crashing down on him, hitting and crushing him until he began to cry. The pain was too much.

**In the solitary style and crash the cemetery gates.**

_"Hey! Peej look I'm a snow angel!"_

_"Get inside you goof, you're sick!"_

_"Being sick is for pussies!"_

**In the dress your husband hates.**

Chris felt an arm wrap around his shoulder. He opened his eyes, seeing Phil pulling him close to his side. Chris squeezed his eyes shut, tears falling down his cheeks and onto Phils suit.

_"Chris lets go on the rollercoaster!"_

_"Okay! Hang on, let me get my prize first,"_

_"Noooo, I wanna go nowww!"_

_"Fine, let's go!"_

_"Yay!"_

**Way down, mark the grave.**

Chris opened his eyes slightly, seeing Phil hugging Dan close too. Phil was holding back tears, but was failing.

**Where the search lights found us drinking by the, mausoleum door**.

_"Peeeeeeej, I wanna go on the merry-go-round!"_

_"Chris, that's for ages seven and under...you can't, people will think you're a paedophile..."_

_"I don't care, I wan't to go on!"_

**And they found you on the bathroom floor.**

He felt Phil's body shake as he sobbed softly into Dan's hair. Chris hugged the two boys.

_"Pj! Don't you da-"_

_He was there, on the floor. Dead. How did he know? The amount of blood gushing from his head, the unblinking glassy look in his eyes. Chris froze. He felt sick._

**I miss you, I miss you, so far. **

Chris sobbed into Phil's suit.

**And the collision of your kiss, made it so hard.**

_"Chris I...I really like you..." Pj looked at the floor, his face red._  
_Chris smiled, and grabbed Pj's hand, holding it tightly. "I-I like you too." Pj looked up, and without thinking, pressed his lips against Chris's._

**Back home, off the run, singing songs that make you slit your wrists,**

_Pj sat on the bathroom floor, the shard of glass in hand as he made patterns and lines over his wrists and arms. "I fell in love once before, now I won't be falling for that anymore," he sang softly._

**It isn't that much fun, staring down a loaded gun.**

_Pj stared at the gun in hand, a nervous feeling in his gut. That would be gone soon. "Pj don't, please!" Chris cried on the other end of the phone, his voice puffed out from running, "stop crying!"_  
_Pj sniffed, "bye Chris, I love you,"_  
_"I love you too, don't do thi-" Beeeep Beeep Beeeep._

**So I won't stop dying won't stop lying, if you want I'll keep on crying.**

Chris looked up, seeing Dan with a few tears trickling down his face. He looked up at Phil, who was sobbing uncontrollably into Dan's hair. Phil and Pj had been friends before Chris and Pj had. Phil was like Pj's brother.

**Did you get what you deserve? Is this what you always what me for?**

_"Why do you keep on doing this to me Chris!?"_  
_"I'm not doing anything Pj!"_  
_"You're killing me here, you only seem to kiss me and walk away, I'm not a toy!"_  
_"Exactly, you're much more than that! I love you, you twat!"_

**I miss you, I miss you so far. And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard.**

_Pj froze, Chris just said he loved him?_  
_"I love you too,"_  
_Chris crushed his lips against Pj's._

Phil was shaking, sobbing and hiccuping loudly, although he was trying to hold it down. Chris hugged Phil tighter, causing Phil to look down at the broken boy. He smiled up at Phil who smiled back through his tears. Chris put his head down, feeling Phil's on his own. He looked at Dan who reach for his hand, grasping it tightly.

**I miss you, I miss you so far.**  
**And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard. When will I miss you, when will I miss you so the collision of your kiss that made it so hard. Made it so hard**

Chris turned his head, staring at the soft green coffin. The wreath was full of white roses and lilies.

**Way down, way down, way down,**

Chris buried his face into Phil's neck, crying rather loudly.

**Way down, way down, way down,**

He didn't want Pj to leave.

**Way down, way down, way down...**

But it was too late. Chris felt his knee's begin to shake, and he sat down along with everyone else. He wanted to vomit. He grabbed the red rose he had brought with him, and felt the thorns digging into his palm. He didn't care. The blood stained the thorns. He pulled it out of his hand, holding it between his fingers. He stood up, along with Dan and Phil, and all three walked over to the coffin, placing a red rose each on the top.

Chris kissed his fingers, and placed them on the coffin, "good bye baby," he whispered, "I'll always love you, forever. I'll never forget you, I promise, as long as you don't forget me. I'll be okay without you...don't worry, I'll find a way to be happy." He was lying, and he knew this. He let out a loud sob and leaned on the coffin, as if hugging it, "I love you Pj!" He almost yelled.

Dan's heart broke as he watched his friend cry on the coffin. He came forwards, and pulled Chris back. "No!" Chris yelled, trying to 'hug' the coffin again. Phil grabbed Chris's arm and pulled him back, with the help of Dan. "I'll never forget you! I'll see you soon, I promise love!" Chris yelled to the coffin as Dan and Phil dragged him into the condolence lounge. They forced him to sit. And he broke down, crying louder than before.

"I'm sorry Chris...we all loved him...but we know you loved him more than anyone." Phil said, wrapping his arm around Chris's shoulders, pulling him close.

"Have you ever been _so_ in love with someone *hiccup* that you st-start to f-fall for the little things abou-about them? Like h-how they look when they're con-confused or-or unfocused? Like how they-they look a-at you, how they pull y-you in closer t-to kiss you? Or-or when they laugh? Or like when you h-hug them and you just feel so-so sa-safe? How am I supposed to get ov-over that?"

At those words, three hearts were shattered beyond repair.

* * *

...I hope you liked it?


End file.
